Happy Birthday Ness!
by Chibineptune87
Summary: It is Ness' eighteenth birthday, finally! He has been waiting for this since he was fourteen years old. He gets great presents but the best present is from his adorable boyfriend Lucas. Ness/Lucas Eighteen years old Enjoy!


_Hey eberyone Chibineptune here with a short story about Ness and Lucas. _

_I just got the sudden urge to write a short story about these two so I hope you enjoy it._

_The next chapter of _**King of my heart**_ will be up on Monday so wait and see it's gonna be...sexy...or maybe not? You'll have to read and see ;)_

Enjoy!

**Happy Birthday Ness**

"Happy Birthday Ness" Toon Link yelled and hugged Ness who laughed and hugged him back.

It was finally here, his eighteenth birthday and he was throwing a big party and all his friends were coming.

"Thanks TL, feels great to finally be eighteen and this party is gonna be awesome!" Ness slapped a high five with TL.

"Yeah totally, so who did you invite? Any hot chicks? Maybe Paula huh?" TL winked.

"Yeah she's coming but she's not the only one and you know that I'm not interested in her! She's my childhood friend for crying out loud!" Ness cried out in disbelief.

"Whatever, who else is coming? Kirby, Red and..." TL stopped and began thinking.

"Everyone! Peach, Link, Mario, DK, Diddy, Meta Knight and Lucas of course...You forgot my own boyfriend" Ness smiled at Lucas' name.

"Nah, of course I didn't forget but I know that he's coming because it would be stupid if he didn't come" TL explained.

Ness nodded "Good that you know that. Come on let's go get something to drink and then I gotta head home and prepare myself. Mom has probably fixed the house...Hope she didn't include balloons" he groaned.

TL laughed loudly "Well you know moms! Come on and then I'll stop by your house to see how ugly you look" he ran away as Ness chased him while yelling.

"You're the one ugly as fuck"

**XXXX**

Ness was standing infront the full lenght mirror in his room and checking himself out. He had worn tight black jeans, a red T-shirt with a black dragon print on the front and black leather boots, giving him that very sexy look. He had made his hair a messy sexy out of bed look. He had worn his black and silver watch on his right hand and a silver dragon necklace that he got from his mom on his last birthday. In other words, he looked sexy.

Ness smirked, would Lucas like this? No...He would _love_ this, how couldn't he?

The door bell rang and Ness ran downstairs to open it. His parents went out for the night and they would come back late at night to give Ness his privacy. After all, it was their only son's eighteenth birthday.

Ness opened the door and TL was standing there dressed in a green shirt, blue shorts and without his precious hat! What a surprise. He screamed and hugged Ness "Happy B-Day man. You look great, can't say you don't!" he walked inside with a few bags.

"Are those my presents TL?" Ness asked with a grin.

"No way José but I got you a present but this is beer man! Good beer" TL put the bags on the table and gave the present to Ness.

"Thanks TL. Gonna open it later" he put it in his parents room where all the presents would be.

"Welcome, so...When's Lucas gonna come?" he barely got to ask before the door bell rang.

Ness grinned "Now" he went over and opened the door with a smile.

Lucas stood there infront of him smiling and blushing "Hi Ness...Happy Birthday" he hugged Ness and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was dressed in dark blue jeans, a dark purple shirt with a print **Green is Peace** and a pair of sneakers. He had also fixed his hair with hair gel but it looked more natural then Ness'.

"Is that all he gets? It's his freaking birthday Luke!" TL screamed at Lucas who blushed even more.

"Don't make him feel uncomfortable TL. He can do whatever he wants" Ness defended Lucas and took hold of his hand.

Lucas nodded and blushed while mumbling a "Thanks" he held a bag in his hands too "T-This is for you Ness, your birthday present" he gave Ness the present who went and put it in his parents bedroom.

"Thanks Lucas, I will love it no matter what" he grinned at Lucas who smiled back "By the way...You look really cute today"

Lucas blushed and giggled "Thanks, you look really handsome too...Finally eighteen" he winked at Ness who laughed and kissed his cheek.

**XXXX**

An hour later the party was on and the music was blasting on the highest volume. People eating, dancing, and making out everywhere in the house. The floor was stained with beer and various kinds of snacks.

Ness was dancing with Paula on the dance floor, laughing and having the time of his life. TL was in a corner making out with a unknown girl, one of Paula's friends. Link and Zelda was doing a slow dance even though the music was fast. Lucas was sitting on the couch watching Ness dance with Paula. He didn't feel jealous, he felt sad. It was his fault that Ness was dancing with Paula.

Ness had asked him to dance and he had declined time after time, feeling shy, not wanting to stand out. Ness sighed and let him be while walking away and dancing with Paula.

He hoped that Ness would atleast like his present.

Ness came stumbling his way laughing out loud at Paula who fell on the floor. He flopped down next to Lucas who smiled towards him.

"Having fun Ness?"

"Yeah, wish we could have some fun too you know" Ness said, obviously a little tipsy.

Lucas blinked "Huh? What do you mean 'fun'?"

"You know_fun_! Kissing, making out...Having sex for once!" he yelled making Lucas blush.

"Y-You want that Ness? Are you disappointed that we're not having...sex?" Lucas whispered, feeling all his insecurities coming again. He looked to where Ness was sitting but he was nowhere to be found. Lucas stood up and walked away.

**XXXX**

After hours of dancing, eating and hanging out with friends it was time for everyone to go home. The time was currently 3.00 am and all Ness wanted to do was to go to sleep. He would shower in the morning and open the presentes too. Ness didn't feel 100% satisfied though, actually, he felt sad. Lucas had left without telling him. He had looked for his boyfriend but didn't find him anywhere, maybe dancing with Paula to make Lucas jealous was the wrong choice? Lucas was a very sensitive boy and Ness shouldn't have done that. He would call Lucas in the morning and apologise, maybe he would come over and open the presents with him?

He walked up to his room and opened the door and gasped loudly. It was the only sound that left his lips.

On the bed, beneath the covers was Lucas who looked at Ness while blushing.

"A-Are you coming to bed Ness?" he asked with a smile.

Ness couldn't speak nor move, what was going on here? He noticed clothes on the floor, was those Lucas'? Was he _naked_ underneath the covers? Oh my God if that was the case.

"Ness? Are you all right? Did I overstep it? Oh my God I did! I am so sorry, I thought you would like it! Please forgive me, I'll just go home and we'll forget about this! I'm so stupid why would you even consider..." Lucas babbled and tried getting out of bed without showing any skin.

Ness was still in a state of shock when he noticed tears in Lucas' eyes and him fidgeting around looking for his clothes. He could finally move, he walked over to the bed and crawled over to Lucas who gasped and looked at Ness with wide watery eyes.

"I-I'm sorry...I-I'll leave and..." Lucas mumbled quietly but he couldn't continue because Ness put his finger on his lips.

"Shh Lucas...Just be quiet for a second" Ness whispered and leaned closer to him.

Lucas whimpered when he felt Ness breath on his face, he felt Ness' lips on his cheek. Small kisses making their way down to his trembling lips, slowly Ness pressed them to Lucas'. Lucas whimpered and kissed back, Ness' kisses always set his body on fire.

Ness moaned, he had never tasted anything good as Lucas' lips. He slowly traced his tongue on Lucas' bottom lip, asking for permission to enter the sweet, wet heaven.

Lucas opened his mouth and let in the curious tongue, his own curious to meet its mate.

They played around eachother. Both of the boys moaning softly, loving eachothers taste.

Ness slowly peeled Lucas' hand from the cover, letting it fall to his stomach.

They pulled away slightly panting but with lust clouding their eyes.

"That was..." Ness said with a smile.

"Amazing" Lucas finished with a blush "Ness I...I just wanted to say something"

Ness nodded "Ok, what is it Lucas? Don't hide anything from me"

"Uhm well...the reason I'm here is because...This is the second part of your present Ness. I...I want to give you...my virginity...I love you Ness, so much and I want this to be special" Lucas felt ashamed as small tears made their way from his eyes.

Ness looked at Lucas with what could be described as love "Lucas...I love you too and to give me your virginity...It's the greatest gift and I...don't deserve it but...If you want to give it to me then...I will cherish it" he leaned in and kissed Lucas again.

Lucas moaned softly, feeling happy that Ness accepted him but soon Ness pulled away with a frown on his face. Lucas swallowed hard while trembling "N-Ness...Is something wrong? Please I'll kiss better or whatever..."

Ness shook his head "No no...Lucas...Are you doing this because I spoke like that with you before? I was drunk Lucas, I didn't mean it. Do you really want this or..."

"No, I really do want this Ness...I have thought about it for weeks but I have been too cowardly and...I wanted it to be such a special moment between us" Lucas explained while stroking Ness' hair.

Ness smiled happily "Really Lucas? I want it to be special too. So, let's begin" he chuckled and kissed Lucas once again.

He began kissing down Lucas' chin until he reached his neck and began sucking on a spot there while trailing his hand down Lucas' chest. He found a nipple and rubbed it slightly with the tip of his finger wringing whimpers from Lucas.

"Please Ness...Feels good..." Lucas moaned and clutched at Ness' hair as he suckled and licked the tender skin of his neck, slowly forming a hickey.

When Ness was satisfied with the hickey he made, he slowly wandered lower until he saw a small pink nipple just begging to be licked and sucked. He put it in his mouth and sucked it until it became hard and moist.

Lucas moaned loudly "Please Ness stop...I'm..."

Ness ignored him and continued sucking the nipple, going to the other and giving it the same treatment. He ignored Lucas pleas to stop until he cried out and shuddered against him before falling back on the bed panting and shuddering.

Ness slowly pulled away and looked at Lucas who had a bright blush on his cheeks but also tears in his eyes.

"O-Oh God...I'm so sorry...I just couldn't...I couldn't hold myself..." Lucas whimpered while hiding his face in the covers.

Ness slowly moved the covers away from Lucas "Lucas...I don't care what just happened...It was amazing, I love you so much. Please don't cry" he wiped away the tears from Lucas' cheeks.

"R-Really? Ness, you are...the best boyfriend in the world" Lucas leaned in and kissed Ness while slowly pushing him to lie down on the bed. The covers slid from Lucas' body and showed its nude state. Ness gasped in surprise at Lucas sexy body "I wanna return the favour Ness...Please...I am new at this so don't...Don't expect too much"

"Everything from you is perfect Lucas" Ness assured him. He took off his clothes as well, blushing when Lucas looked at him up and down.

Lucas smiled happily, a warm feeling settling in his heart. He slowly began licking at Ness' hard nipples and slowly going down towards his stomach.

"Lucas, are you sure you're ready for this?" Ness stuttered, he could barely talk. There was just too much sexiness for him to think.

Lucas just nodded as he continued kissing down, he felt the trail of pubic hair down to Ness' cock which was standing tall and hard. He grabbed it which brought forth a loud moan from Ness who thrust his hips up. Lucas slowly began stroking it up and down, feeling the slickness dripping from the moist head.

"Uhh Lucas, I don't think I will last long...Please..." Ness moaned, clutching the sheets.

Lucas trembled "Ness, I'm gonna try something...Please don't get diappointed with me"

Ness lifted his head to respond when Lucas suddenly kissed the tip of his cock. Ness moaned loudly and fell back down on the bed.

Lucas licked around the head tasting the salty pre-cum, his tongue slowly trailed down to the base where he tongued Ness' balls for a few seconds. He licked back up and was met with a large drop of pre-cum which he gathered on his tongue. He put the head in his mouth and sucked softly, not wanting to hurt Ness.

Ness could only moan loudly, he put his hand on Lucas' head, just resting it there, feeling Lucas' soft hair "Feels so good Lucas...Please..."

Lucas tried taking more in his mouth but his gag reflex immediately kicked in and he pulled away.

Ness sat up quickly "Oh God, I'm so sorry Lucas! Are you all right?"

Lucas nodded but he looked sad.

"Lucas is everything...?" Ness spoke but he was interrupted by Lucas grabbing his cheeks and giving him one of the sweetest kisses he had ever tasted.

"Everything is great Ness but I want it to be _perfect_" Lucas whispered against Ness' lips.

"How? What can I do? Ness asked, was he doing something wrong?

Lucas looked deeply into Ness' eyes "Make love to me Ness...I love you and I want us to be one together"

Ness smiled "Me too. I love you too Lucas"

Lucas smiled, he stood up from the bed causing Ness to blush as he observed the cutest butt in the world. Lucas came back with a small bottle of lube and a red face "I had it incase..."

Ness took the lube and urged Lucas to lie down and spread his legs. Lucas did as he was told but with a deep blush. He couldn't believe that they were gonna make love...finally!

Ness opened the bottle of lube and poured some on his shaking fingers. Very slowly, he brought one to Lucas' opening. He circled his finger around the trembling enrance and very slowly he pushed it inside. Lucas moaned, clutching the sheets, he felt as if he wanted to close his legs but he didn't.

"Does it hurt?" Ness asked.

"Nnn...No...Just feels weird, please don't stop" Lucas whined.

Ness nodded and added another finger and soon after that a third.

After a few minutes, Ness deemed Lucas ready after hearing his moans and pleas for more.

Ness took the lube and poured some in his hand and stroked his cock, groaning loudly as he did so.

He positioned his cock at Lucas' entrance "A-Are you ready Lucas? Can I...enter?"

Lucas felt as if he couldn't speak so he nodded and kissed Ness' hand which was resting next to his head.

Ness leaned down and kissed Lucas and slowly began to enter Lucas' warmth. Lucas winced when Ness entered, he seemed much bigger inside him than when he held him in his hand.

A few moments later, Ness was completely inside Lucas who had a few tears trailing down his cheeks.

Ness was surprised to say the least "L-Lucas, I'm sorry. Am I hurting you? Should I pull out?" he started pulling out but Lucas immediately grabbed him.

"No! It just...I feel so good and special. Thanks for doing this Ness" Lucas sniffled.

Ness, who had tears in his eyes too, smiled towards Lucas and bent down to kiss him softly " I am the one who should feel honoured...So...Shall we begin?" he whispered seductivley.

Lucas nodded and moaned loudly when Ness pulled out and suddenly pushed in.

Ness began thrusting in and out of Lucas who could only moan and whine as Ness groaned and began really fucking him.

Lucas suddenly cried out as Ness brushed his prostate with the head of his cock.

Ness smirked "Feel good?" he knew he had hit Lucas' prostate.

"Yes! Oh please do that again...Feels so good..." Lucas moaned and clawed at Ness' back.

Ness aimed towards Lucas prostate at every thrust. Lucas cried out and Ness groaned. They were both very close to the end.

"Lucas...I'm gonna..." Ness groaned.

"Me too...Oh Ness...Make love to me...I love you so much...Oh Ness!" Lucas cried out and came heavily on his stomach, his opening clenching tightly around Ness' cock.

"Oh God Lucas, I love you too...Oh!" he exclaimed suddenly and came hard inside Lucas' clenched opening.

He collapsed on top of Lucas who wrapped his shaking arms around him "That was amazing Ness...Thank you" Lucas mumbled into Ness' neck.

Ness pulled away from Lucas and lied down next to Lucas while looking into his eyes "No...Thank you Lucas...For making this the best birthday ever. I love you Lucas" he leaned in and kissed him softly.

Lucas smiled and rubbed his nose against Ness' "Mmm, I love you too. I'm tired" he mumbled and closed his eyes, instantly falling asleep.

Ness smiled "Yeah, me too. Good night Lucas...My love..." he closed his eyes as well and fell asleep next to the person who meant the world to him.

This was truly the best birthday present ever.

**The end!**

_That's it. It was kinda long but I liked it and I really hope that you liked it more than my other Ness/Lucas fic. Remember, Ness and Lucas are teenagers here._

_Another thing..._

_I got a review for _**King of My heart**_ and they said that they hated it. It was a really mean review and the guest said that it was the worst fic. That the sex scene sucked and the characters had no personalitites and emotions. They also said that the other reviewers were losers because you said that my story was awesome. Thanks for that by the way._

_Do you think that my story sucks?  
I want your honest opinions._

_Remember read and review!_

_Thanks loves!_

Love Chibineptune.


End file.
